Alien in Arendelle
by laze jovanov
Summary: A space ship carrying a deadly life-form crash lands somewhere near Arendelle and the creature within that ship escapes and proceeds to enter Arendelle. One-shot.


**This story is one-shot so please enjoy it.**

* * *

Out in space there was a space ship,the Space-ship itself was filled with human marines but they weren't alone,they were also containing several facehuggers in containers

The Captain of the ship called out to his crew

" _Alright marines,we are only several kilometers away from the wormhole that will lead us to Earth 1. So pack your bags, sit back and relax as we enter the Wormhole_ "

But little did they know one of the facehuggers had in fact escaped in container and is now crawling somewhere in the vents

Many of the marines were chattering on what to do when they get to this new Earth

"So what are you gonna do when you get to Earth ?" One man asked

"I don't know,hope they have sandwiches cause I'm hungry" The other man replied

"We'll know when we get there." A woman said

...

Meanwhile at the base the captain was relaxing and watching the monitors,but little did he know there was an open vent above him. Then sure enough the Facehugger crawled from that vent.

The Captain was still completely unaware of the Facehugger that was above him. The Captain sensed something was up but was met with surprise when the facehugger suddenly leaped from the ceiling and latched itself on to the Captain's face !

"Mmmmm-phhhhhhh !"

The Captain's muffled scream went unheard by the ship's crew members and in his struggle he accidently pressed a button which excelerated the ship's speed

...

The Ship quickly went through the worm hole and entered the atmosphere of the new Earth in a matter of minutes,but it was not stopping ! The Ship's speed was so fast that it crashed on to the forest ! Sliding across the ground below the ship finally stopped. But at a price all the crew members have been killed in the process of the ship's crashing. All except the captain that is.

"Ughh...W-What happened ?"

The Captain asked himself as he slowly got up,he scanned the area around him. Eventually he found the door that opened the ship and he got out of it.

"What happened here ?" He asked to himself,suddenly he began feeling an immense pain in his chest,he began to scream out loud into the night sky before out of his chest...a worm-like creature bursts out and screeches into the night sky.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arendelle

The castle's ballroom bustled with activity of coronation guests. With princes,princesses,kings,queens,dukes,earls and barons,the room was a concentration of pure nobility. Servants wondered about with trays of food and drink,offering them to any famished or parched noble that was in their path. Underneath of the sound of the band's music,an ambient hum echoed around the lavish room as the guests chattered among themselves,in between sips of wine and bites of cake.

Clad in her formal coronation dress and cape,Queen Elsa of Arendelle shook hands with the Duke of Weselton

"Congratulations on your ascension to the throne,your Majesty. I pray you reign will be long and prosperous"

Elsa's years of learning etiquette as she grasped the shorter,elder man's hand

"Thank you" She said curtly,as she tried to keep the temperature on her hand as normal as possible.

The Duke held on to Elsa's hand and continued

"I look forward to out countries strengthening our trade relations. Your kingdom appears to have many valuable treas...erm valuables. I'm sure both of our nations can benefit from an improved tra-"

"Yes,we will negotiate all of that later. For now...I have other guests to attend to. If you'll be on your way..."

Elsa slipped her hand from Duke's With a slight frown,he turned around and walked back to where his body guards stood.

* * *

Back in the forest

The alien Xenomorph had eventually had grown to it's adult form and was ready to go hunting for prey. It stood up on it's hind legs and looked at the distance before it spotted the kingdom of Arendelle.

With a small hiss the creature went back down on all fours and proceeded to go there

* * *

Princess Anna moved through the crowd of guests,swerving this way and Hans of the Southern Isles followed close behind,his hand grasped in Anna's,being led along by her

"Coming through,excuse me,pardon,sorry ! Can we just...get...around ,thank you."

Anna and Hans spoke quickly to any guest they came through,until they find the person they were looking for.

"Oh,there she is,Elsa !"

The two nobles just finished bowing to the monarch,as she turned around at the sound of her sister's voice

"Oh,I mean...Queen" Anna corrected,giving a quick curtsy

"Me again, May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" She announced

"Your Majesty." Hans said with a short bow

He and Anna looked at each other

"We would like-" They said in unison

"...your blessing..." Hans began

"...of..."Anna continued as they both giggled

"Our marriage" They both said as the two moved closer to each other

"Wha..." Elsa's eyes widened in surprise "Marriage ?"

"Yes !" Anna happily replied

"I'm sorry,I'm confused"

"Well,we haven't worked out all the details ourselves,we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony,of course we'll have soup,roast and ice cream and then..."

Anna gasped as a new idea popped in her head

"... would we live here ?"

"Absolutely !" Hans declared

"Anna..."

"Ohhh,we could invite all twelve brothers to stay with us !"

"What ? No,no,no,no,no-"

"Of course we have the room."

"Just calm down. No one's bother's are staying here,no one is getting married"

"Wait,what ?"

Anna looked at Elsa puzzled

"May I talk to you please,alone ?"

"No,whatever you have to say..."

Anna blocked her hand with Han's

"You can say it to both of us."

Elsa sighed

"Fine,you can't marry someone you just met."

"You can if it's true love." Anna argued

"Anna what do you know about true love ?"

"More than you. All you know is to shut people out."

Elsa was taken back by Anna's reply. She hesitated but continued

"You asked for my blessing,but my answer is no. Now...excuse me."

Elsa turned away

"Your Majesty,if I may ease your..."Hans began

"No you may not,and I think you should go."

Elsa started to walk away from the couple

"The party is over,close the gates."

"Yes,your Majesty" One guard said

"What ?" Anna asked before starting to walk towards Elsa

"Elsa,no,no wait !"

She grabbed her sister's hand and accidentally pulling her sister's glove

"Give me my glove !"

The Queen grabbed for it,but Anna pulled it away

"Elsa,please,please ! I can't live like this anymore."

Tears fell from Elsa's sapphire eyes

"Then leave."

Anna's eyes widened in shock as Elsa folded her arms and began going close to the double entrance door

"What did I ever do to you ?" Anna asked

By now the music has stopped and all eyes were on the two sisters

"Enough Anna." Elsa said trying her best to keep the blizzard in

"No,why ? Why do you shut me out ? Why do you shut the world out ? What are you so afraid of ?"

Just as Elsa was about to turn around and give her sharp reply,a nearby door to one of the side walls suddenly opened as if a raging storm shut it open and from it came one of the royal guards of Arendelle,but he was not normal,as his entire body was covered in blood and a gaping hole was in his chest. He stood still momenterally before collapsing and falling on the floor.

Then...from behind the doors came a creature...a creature unlike any other ,a creature no one in this entire room had ever seen. The creature stood at least 7 feet tall,it had an elongated head with dorsal tubes on it's back,it did not appear to have any visible eyes,ears or nose only a mouth filled with teeth,it had dark and almost bio-mechanical skin and finally it had a long tail with a sharp spear-like appendage at the end of it.

The creature turned to the other guests and roared at them !

Some of the royal guards raced towards the creature,drawing out their swords in the process

The creature responded by suddenly jumping on one of the guards,knocking him down against the ground and opening his jaws and within it's jaw came a smaller jaw,which shot out of it's mouth like a piston and into the guards forehead killing him instantly !

The crowd gasped in sheer horror and shock

The Xenomorph now turned it's attention to the rest of the guests,standing upright the creature began to slowly advance towards the crowd. Another guard suddenly came running wielding his sword,but he was slow to react as the creature shot it's tail at him,stabbing him with it in the chest.

"Monster...Monster !"

Duke of Weselton exclaimed as the pointed a finger at the Xenomorph

Guests started screaming in terror as they began to flee for the only real exist: the large double doors

With a roar the Xenomorph went down on all fours and began to chase after the guests,but another guard came in to protect them,however he did not do much as the Xenomorph gutted him with it's sharp claws.

"Everybody out of the way !"

The Duke of Weselton said as he was shoving several guests out of the way so he could escape as quickly as possible,but he couldn't escape far as the creature lashed it's tail out and wrapped Duke's left leg with it,causing the Duke to fall on on the ground. The creature then began pulling him towards it but the Duke's two bodyguards came in to protect him.

The creature unwrapped it's tail from duke and immediatly jumped on one of his bodyguards. The creature shot it's inner jaw at the man's skull piercing both his skull and brain and killing him instantly. The other guard drew his hunting knife but he never had the chance to use it as the Xenomorph shot it's tail at him and impaled him with it. Duke once again tried to escape but he did not go far as the creature grabbed him by the leg and pulled him closer to itself. The creature grabbed and picked up the Duke by the throat before it lifted him into the air with one arm. It brought the Duke closer to it's face,before shooting out it's inner jaw and killing Duke.

The Xenomorph now turned it's attention to Anna and Prince Hans who were looking at the carnage with complete and utter shock in their faces

The Xenomorph lets out a roar before proceeding to charge at them,the two had barely enough time to react before the Xenomorph grabbed Hans by the arm and stabbed him in the chest with it's tail,Anna could only watched in shock and horror as the Prince of the Southern Isles began to cuff up blood from his mouth. The creature began to pull on Hans' arm closer and impaling him further with it's tail until the Princes finally dies.

The alien now turns it's attention to Anna as she slowly began to walk away from it with the Alien advancing ever closer to her. The xenomorph was prepared to shoot it's inner jaw at Anna,but it never came to be as a large icy wall appeared suddenly between them,the inner jaw pierced the wall but never got to Anna.

The xenomorph turned it's attention to the source of the wall and it was none other than the Queen of Arendelle herself: Elsa !

"Anna get out now !" Elsa yelled

"But-"

"Now !"

Without a word Anna quickly began to race towards the door

The xenomorph now had it's attention fixed completely on the Queen of Arendelle

With a roar the creature began to charge towards Elsa. The creature jumped into the air before proceeding to land on Elsa. But Elsa created an icy shield around herself. The creature landed on the shield and shot it's tail like a scorpion at it,piercing the shield and nearly avoiding Elsa's head. Elsa releases a blizzard from her arms which breaks the shield and sends the xenomorph flying and crashing on the ground.

The Xenomorph got up and hissed at Elsa.

Elsa in response took off her other glove and shot a barrage of icicles at the Xenomorph. The alien avoided them by jumping out of the way before proceeding to crawl on the wall. Elsa continued firing her icicles at the Xenomorph on the wall before reaching the ceiling. Once the Xenomorph came directly above Elsa,it released itself and began falling directly on to Elsa. Realizing she had no choice,Elsa began to run just as the alien came down on to the ground. It turned around as swiped it's tail across the floor tripping Elsa in the process.

The Xenomorph now slowly approaches her reading it's tail and inner jaw for a kill. Elsa turns around only to be met with the eyeless face of the Xenomorph,the creature opens it's mouth,revealing a smaller jaw within it's jaws. But before the creature can shoot out and kill Elsa,it suddeny screamed in pain and agony. A bit confused Elsa looked and saw the reason.

It was Anna wielding a sword the took from one of the dead guards and had sliced off the creature's tail with it. But it was not over as acidic blood escaped the creature's body,it began to melt and dissolve not only the floor below but also Anna's sword.

Anna looked at her melting sword with shock and surprise before the Xenomorph swung it's arm and smacked Anna away knocking her on the floor, unconscious.

The Xenomorph then walked forward and picked her up by the throat and aiming it's inner jaw directly at her forehead

"Let...her...GO !"

The Xenomorph turned around,only to be met with an enormous icicle that shot from the ground and into it's chest,completely impaling the alien. The Xenomorph let's out one weak roar before dying and dropping the unconscious Anna from it's grip. Acidic blood began oozing from it's body melting and dissolving the ice around it.

"Anna !"

Elsa quickly raced towards her fallen sister before kneeling down and putting Anna's head on her lap. Tears fell from Elsa's eyes as they rained on the motionless face of Anna.

"Anna,I'm so sorry."

As Elsa cried out,Anna's eyes began to slowly but surely open

"E-Elsa ?"

Elsa heard her voice and looked down to see a now consciouss Anna looking up and smiling at her

"Anna !"

Elsa embraced her sister in a hug

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"It's okay Elsa,I'm here now and I will always love you"

After hugging,Elsa realized something

"Love,that's it"

"What's it Elsa."

Elsa looked at Anna

"Love is the answer to my powers,it's how I can control them. It's through love I saved you Anna."

"So Elsa,how long have you been having these powers anyway ?"

"Heh,it's a long story Anna,but I'll explain it to you in a good time."

With that the two sisters came out

...

The next day the people of Arendelle had discovered Elsa's powers and she had to explain to all her subjects about her powers and how she used them to fight off and defeat the Xenomorph. She also had to explain why Weselton no longer had a Duke and why the Southern Isles only had 12 princes.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the story,hope you enjoyed it. and sorry for any spelling errors.**


End file.
